Forbidden Love
by obsessedyaoifan
Summary: sorry if it's not good, im only 11 and not that good at writing. Naruto, an orphan on the streets, is taken in by Sasuke and his brother, who are rock stars in a band. Warning Sasunaru! yaoi swearing, lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: OKAY IF I OWNED NARUTO, THIER WOULD BE HOT GUYS FUCKING ALREADY?? DOES IT LOOK LIKE I OWN NARUTO???

Chapter 1: The Meeting

A blond haired boy was on the streets, clothes dirty, no one around to care about him. Who was this young boy? His name was Naruto Uzumaki. A homeless 14 year old boy living on the streets. An orphan, abandoned by everyone, no one to care for him. Kicked out of the orphanage because of his sexual preferences, in other words, he was gay.

Naruto's pov

I was going to steal food outta the store again, I hand slowly reached for the ramen package as……… "OWWWW!!!!" I looked up, and saw the angry face of the manager. My hand got rammed with a wooden spoon and raced out the door, not looking back, while still hugging the ramen package in my arms.

"CRASH!!"

"Watch where you're going you stupid boy!!"

I saw a handsome black haired man wearing expensive clothing, and to my amusement, his hair looked like a duck's butt.

"Ur hair looks like a duck's butt!" I yelled, not thinking what I was saying at the time.

"Shut up!" he responded.

Sasuke's Pov

I was on my way to meet my brother at the recording studio, some blond haired boy ran into me. I looked at him. Beautiful bright blue eyes, blond messy hair, and whisker marks on both sides of his face. I gazed at him, until his loud shouting shook me from that state. He thought my hair looked like a duck's butt……… why the hell does everybody think that, it does not look like a ducks's butt. Despite him loud outburst, I still felt drawn to him. He also didn't seem to know who I was.

"Dobe", I muttered as I left in my Ferrari.

Naruto's pov

"Teme!!", I responded to his comment.

Somehow, I felt like I've seen him before in a newspaper article or something. Maybe he's some famous whore or something.

"NARU-CHAN!!!!!"

I heard someone yell, long, blond hair brushed against my side, as one of my bestest friend in the world, Ino, hugged me. She was my friend in kindergarten before my parents died…………

Flashback:

"Hi Ino!!" a young Naruto shouted.

"hey"

"Wanna go annoy Iruka sensei again?"

"Kay"

The two young kids raced over to their teacher, circling him.

Iruka's pov

I thought my head was going to burst! Stupid young kids these days, no respect for their elders.

Different flashback

Tears streamed down the young blond's face. He saw the gruesome images of his parent's faces. His dad was always very abusive and was on drugs, and one day, finally cracked and tried to kill his son, but Naruto's mom protected him until she died, then, his dad assaulted a police officer and was shot in the head………………

"NARUTO!! NARUTO!!!!" A magazine hit Naruto's face. "NARUTO SNAP OUT OF IT!! QUIT DAYDREAMING!!!! I need to talk to you about girl stuff!"

"Why don't you talk about your idiot feminine needs with other girl?" I responded.

"Because, it's more fun to annoy you when I'm talking to you XD!"

"Bitch!"

"Yeah, I know."

Ino flipped a few pages of the magazine cover, "Isn't the band, "Bloody Nightmare (author's note: SORRY I CAN'T THINK!! IM HORRIBLE AT MAKING UP NAMES!!! IM LIKE BRAINDEAD WHEN IT COMES TO THINKING OF NAMES FOR STUFF!!) awesome?" "I mean, the world's two smexehist siblings with the bestest voices ever are in a band together, you know, it's the most popular band in Japan?"

Naruto looked at the picture of the band Ino was fangirling over. One of them had long black hair and lines on his face, the other one, had a duckbuttish hairstyle and………

"HOLY CRAP!!!!! I'VE SEEN THE ONE WITH THE DUCK BUTT HEAD!!!!!!!"

"OHMIGOD!! DID YOU GET AN AUTOGRAPH??? A PICTURE??? HIS SHIRT???"

"No, I didn't know who he was then…………crap! I could've sold it on ebay if I got it! CRAP!"

A cold hand hit Naruto's cheek once again. "You idiot, Naruto!!! I need his autograph!!!!!"

Ino chased Naruto around in circles, oblivious that someone was watching them.

"So, his name is Naruto hmm?" said a figure hidden in dark shadows.

I WONDER WHO THAT PERSON IS!! COUGH COUGH obvious COUGH COUGH sorry if it's horrible, I kinda suck at writing, but I love Sasunaru and just felt like writing something about it.


	2. 2 Im being Taken inKidnapped by who!

Okay, I switched the characters ages around a bit, Naruto is 14, Sasuke is 15, and Itachi is 18, Kay?

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Naruto, cause then Sakura, Orochimaru, and Ino would be dead, Sasuke and Naruto would be a couple, and there would probably be bout 600 yaoi couples in there

2. I'm being Taken in/kidnapped by……..WHO????

Sasuke's pov

I was watching the young kawaii blond running, getting chased by a girl. It didn't seem that she was his girlfriend, though I still felt blinded with rage and jealously. It also seemed like he was living on the streets. "Maybe I can adopt him, and make him my toy to play around with……." (author's note: u know what I mean about that right?? His tooooooooooooy.)

Naruto's pov

I was rambling on with Ino again, but I could feel someone watching me, but I didn't know who.

"BYE NARUTO!! I'LL SEE YOU TOMARROW AND I'LL SEE IF I CAN BRING ANY RAMEN FOR YOU TO EAT!!"

"Great, I'm alone again" I thought. My brain keeps on thinking of that raven-haired boy I crashed into. He was so handsome, dark obsidian eyes, I wonder if he's good in bed? No, snap out of it Naruto, he's a famous band member, and me? I'm a hobo living of the street, stealing ramen from the stores.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming towards me, I turned my head and…..

"HOLY FUCK!! You're the same guy I met before from that band, I think your name is Sasuke Uchiha, what was it called again, ummmmmmmmmmmmm……….. I forgot."

"Bloody Nightmare," he responded coolly, apparently kind of pissed that I forgot.

"Get him," he said again, and before I could respond, these two giant guards with guns grabbed me from behind and stowed me into a giant black van.

"WHAT THE HELL? UCHIHA!!! UR GONNA PAY!!!!!! FUCK!!!!!!"

"Take him to the mansion," was all he said to the driver of the van. He had silver grayish hair that defied the laws of gravity, and was wearing a mask so you couldn't see ¾th of his face.

"Hello, my name is Kakashi, I am your driver today, is there anything you would like me to do?"

"YES, I WANT YOU TO GET ME OUT OF THIS GODDAMN VAN!!!"

"I'm sorry; Master Uchiha wants me to send you to his mansion."

"FUCK!!!" I was so mad, why the hell does he want me in his mansion? Kakashi wouldn't let me go.

Sasuke's Pov

I felt my aniki approach me.

"What d'ya want Itachi?"

"So, you want to take in a child for your horny needs?"

"No, I think I can really start a real relationship with this boy, not just fucking and screwing anymore."

"Well, don't let the press find out, our band will get a horrible reputation if they find out you're taking in a guy from the streets, I mean they already found out that we're both bi."

"You're making me sound like orochimaru, I will not rape or molest them, I first make them trust and love me, and then sex, but not forcibly."

"So why don't you hook up with some other people that are rich and famous, at least it would be better than this brat?"

"I feel a connection with this one, I feel like I know him from the past.

We both got into our limo, having our chauffeur drive us to our mansion."

Naruto's pov

I was lead into the mansion; I've only seen this type of house in magazines, I never thought anyone had the money to buy it. I went further into the house; there was portraits of both the brothers all over the walls.

"Conceited rich brats," I thought

I went into another room there was a bunch of instruments and papers. Probably their recording room. I walked forward to yet another room and I saw something on the floor below a closet. It seemed to be a photograph covered in dust, and it looked like no one had touched it in years. I blew gently on the photo, causing the dust to float down. My eyes glided down to the picture, and stood there shocked, both eyes glued to the paper, knees buckling. I up a photograph of two young kids, playing and holding hands. One had duck-butt hair, probably Sasuke, and the other one had spiky blond hair and whisker marks on either cheeks…like me? If this happened, why don't I remember any of it? I dug my hands even further below the closet and found even more dusty photos of those two boys. One of them hugging, another one with me kissing Sasuke on the cheek. We looked like we were in the age of seven. "That's such a long time ago, no wonder I don't remember this. I heard the voice of Sasuke calling for me, and I quickly stuffed the photographs into my pocket and came to Sasuke.

I came out to Sasuke, he looked just like a older (and more hot) version of his 7 year old self.

"What do you want TEME?

"Your living on the streets, aren't you, so do you want to live with us?"

"WHAT!!"

"You're bound to get hit by a car and die or die of some disease if you continue, so why don't you live here, we'll provide you with food, you'll just have to be my maid and do whatever I tell you too."

I took this into consideration. I would often go hungry out on the streets, and many times, Ino's parents wouldn't let her come out, and she was pretty poor too. Her parents could barely afford to buy themselves and their child food, so Ino giving him food would just make Ino suffer. I cared a lot about her because she was my only friend, and no one wanted to play with a homosexual orphan out on the streets.

"Fine, I'll do it, but can I still have some freedom and be with my friend sometime?"

"Sure"

Sasuke's pov

I wanted him to be happy. That's the only way I could make him trust me and begin to love me. I knew his only friend and that he was gay, so she couldn't be him lover. I was surprised he agreed to do this that quickly though. I thought he would put up more of a fight.

Naruto's pov

I would do anything for my best friend, even work for conceited horny guys. That's how much I cared for her, but not in the love sort of way, because I'm gay, but in the sister sort of way. I followed Sasuke into his and his brother's giant mansion, with him guiding me.

"And this is my bedroom" said Sasuke.

I looked in, there was the same closet that I encountered before, and a flat screen TV, with a sofa. Yeah, I said that right, a frikken sofa in his bedroom!!

"And this is your room,"

"I looked inside another room, my eyes went wide. The room was giant, beautiful, and perfect. There was a TV, a fridge, sofa, huge bed, and countless other things the massive room that was now mine.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" I said while I jumped onto him. I swear I could see a blush forming on his cheeks, but it quickly faded away. I ran into my bedroom. Maybe working this guy wasn't so bad; I can't wait until I tell Ino about how I now work for her fantasy guys, imagine how jealous she would be. I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep, oblivious to Sasuke coming in.

Sasuke's pov

He's so beautiful when he's sleeping. I glided my hands on his face, stroking his face gently.

"Sweet dreams Dobe," were the last words I said before I kissed his forehead, and exited the door.

As I said, I am not a good writer, but I will try to become better. You can tell me what I can do to the story to make it better, but please, no flames, cause I have a realllllly low self esteem, so please constructive criticism only. I haven't really constructed a plotline for the story, so im just typing it, and seeing how it goes!!


End file.
